


Pikken over i'en

by mazarin01



Series: Togsmut [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, POV Isak Valtersen, Sex, Skandi Smut, Smut, Teasing, Togsmut, tog - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak vil gjenta suksessen fra i fjor og gi Even en blowjob på toget i bursdagsgave, men ting går ikke helt som planlagt.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Togsmut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757533
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40
Collections: Skandismutudfordringen





	Pikken over i'en

**Author's Note:**

> Takk til Minilocisland og Treehouse som dro igang Skandismututfordringen denne våren. Promptsene var teasing og sex utendørs.
> 
> Dette er fic nr to i min togsmut serie. Kan leses uten å ha lest den første. Men les gjerne den første også.

Klokka er snart elleve og jeg venter på at toget til Lillestrøm skal ankomme. Even har bursdag i dag, og siden han dro på jobb idet jeg kom hjem, ville det bli lite feiring av ham om vi ikke var kreative. Jeg foreslo å møte ham på toget, den siste turen hans, og spise bursdagsmiddag i Lillestrøm før vi drar hjem. 

Han sa så klart ja. 

Det er ingen restauranter som er åpne så sent, men det gjør ikke noe. Vi er ikke kravstore. En kebab i hånda og en benk å sitte på, er godt nok for oss. Det viktigste er at vi er sammen. 

Det Even ikke vet er at jeg har planlagt å gi han en bursdagsgave inne på toget. Nærmere bestemt inne på toalettet. Akkurat som i fjor. 

Info-tavla framfor meg sier at toget skal være fremme om åtte minutter. Om det ikke er forsinket da, og det er det ikke i følge Even. Han tekstet meg nemlig når han dro fra Asker, skrev at toget ankommer på spor 9 og er i rute. 

Jeg tripper forventningsfullt, kikker rundt meg og konstaterer at jeg nesten er alene. Ser kun et ungt par litt bortenfor meg og ei dame helt i andre enden på perrongen.

Perfekt. 

Toget seiler omsider inn på stasjonen, presis klokka 23.11. Jeg peiler meg inn mot den midtre vogna der Even sa han skulle være. Idet dørene åpner seg, ser jeg ham. 

Herregud så fin han er. 

Selv i cardigan helt lik den farfar alltid pleide å gå med. Buksa sitter stramt over baken og de blankpolerte skoene skinner i mørket.

"Hei, Evi"

"Hei, Issy."

Even møter meg med et stort smil, men kysser meg ikke slik han pleier. Sikkert fordi han er på jobb. Jeg ler inni meg og tenker at når vi er framme i Lillestrøm, vil et lite kyss på munnen være som en barnefilm å regne.

Det er tydelig at de nyankomne passasjerene har plassert seg på ubetjente vogner, for Even blir stående rett innafor døra idet den glir igjen. 

Jeg går rett på sak, for jeg har ingen tid å miste. 

“Hvor er toalettet?”

“Neste vogn.” 

Jeg blunker til ham. “Møter du meg der idet vi når tunnelen?” Jeg lener meg mot øret hans og hvisker. “Jeg går kommando.” 

“Tunnelen?” Even hever øyenbrynene og ser rart på meg. Det ser ut som han ikke forstår hva jeg sier og jeg skjønner ikke at han ikke forstår. 

Tog, tunnel og kommando – hva er det å ikke forstå?

“Ja? Tunnelen,” gjentar jeg. "Da har vi syv minutter på oss,” legger jeg raskt til og blunker til ham på nytt. 

“Isak…” Even ser på meg med et blikk jeg ikke helt klarer å tyde. Det ser ut som han holder inne en latter og jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor. Dette er jo risky og hot, og langt ifra noe å le av. “Dette toget går ikke gjennom Romeriksporten.”

Jeg hører hva han sier, men ordene synker liksom ikke inn og jeg ser bare dumt på ham. “Hæ?”

“Sorry.” Even legger hånda på skuldra mi og klemmer litt sånn forsiktig. “Dette er lokaltoget, og vi er på Bryn om cirka tre minutter.”

Lokaltog? Det vil si stopp på alle stasjoner? Hva faen snakker han om? Jeg sjekket jo tidstabellen nøye, både to og tre ganger, for å være helt sikker at jeg valgte riktig avgang. Dette toget skal jo ta oss gjennom Romeriksporten – ikke stoppe på alle fuckings gudsforlatte steder ingen bryr seg om. 

“Du kødder nå ikke sant?” 

Even prøver å holde seg alvorlig, men små latterfnugg presser seg igjennom leppene hans. “Nei.”

Det må jo være spøk – en dårlig som sådan – på nivå med den amputerte foten til Sonja. Jeg skjønner bare ikke hvorfor han skal tulle med meg akkurat nå. Det passer jævlig dårlig. Klokka tikker og tunnelen nærmer seg. 

“Du kødder.” Jeg himler med øynene. “Haha. Den var litt morsom da. Du skal få for den. Bare møt meg ved dassen, du vil ikke angre.” Even griper tak i armen min og stopper meg. 

“Sorry ass, men jeg gjør ikke det.” Even presser leppene sammen og gir meg et medlidende blikk. “Det er 11 stopp før vi når Lillestrøm.”

Jeg vipper hodet bakover og stønner. “Men faen da!” 

En fyr snur seg i setet sitt og stirrer på meg, men det driter jeg i. Jeg er frustrert, okei? Jeg biter tenna sammen. 

“Det sto jo i rutetabellen at…” 

“Nye rutetider…" Even avbryter meg. "Endringer trådte i kraft på mandag.” 

“Herregud! Det er ikke mulig!” 

“Sorry.” 

Plutselig spraker det i en høyttaler og en hånlig stemme forteller meg at neste stopp er Bryn Stasjon og at avstigningen er på venstre side. 

_Like I fucking care!_

Toget sakker farten og seiler inn på stasjonen. Even ser unnskyldende på meg og snur seg mot utgangen. Dørene går opp og han stiger ut på perrongen med flagget i hånda. 

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuckety fuck!_

Hjernen jobber på høygir og jeg prøver febrilsk å finne ut hva vi har tid og mulighet til. Jeg er rimelig god i hoderegning og skjønner raskt at elleve stopp fordelt på en drøy halvtime, ikke gir rom for noen fuckings ting.

Greit nok at vi av og til tar en kjapp en i dusjen før vi drar på jobb. Men _så_ kjappe har vi aldri vært. 

Sinnarynken mellom øynene mine glatter seg sakte ut og skuffelsen over å ha driti meg ut skyller over meg. 

Even er tilbake og jeg orker ikke møte blikket hans. Han har vel skjønt hva jeg har lagt opp til og er vel ikke spesielt imponert. Jeg kikker ned i gulvet, sparker lett i veggen før jeg synker ned på nærmeste klappsete. 

“Faen også.” 

Idet jeg våger å se opp, setter Even øynene bestemt i meg. "Kom her." Så går han. Akkurat som han pleier. Og jeg følger velvillig etter uten å vite hva han pønsker på. Som alltid. 

Vi kommer raskt til neste vogn. Even ser både frem og bakover før han åpner døra og resolutt dytter meg inn på toalettet. Jeg mister balansen og deiser inn i veggen med et høylytt gisp. 

Even dytter høyrebeinet mellom mine bein og presser leppene mot mine. 

“Ikke bokser sa du?”

“Jah.” 

Små stønn siver ut av Evens munn og frustrasjonen i meg erstattes umiddelbart av lyst. Lyst til å kysse all luft ut av lungene hans. Lyst til å gå ned på kne og suge frukten ut av lengden hans. 

Jeg glemmer tid og sted et øyeblikk. Bare gnir skrittet mot ham mens jeg dytter tunga inn i munnen hans. Lar den gli over de glatte tennene og trykker den mot Evens. 

Lengden min har allerede begynt å reise seg og jeg presser meg mot Even så han skal kjenne hvor tent jeg er. Even stønner inn i munnen min. 

_Neste stasjon Alna. Avstigning på venstre side._

Jeg slipper ut et frustrert stønn og Even gjør det samme. Han løsriver seg raskt og retter på capsen før han låser opp døra og smetter ut. 

Jeg tør ikke følge etter i frykt for at det står noen rett på utsiden, og når jeg tilfeldigvis senker blikket og får øye på teltet i buksa mi, er det uansett uaktuelt å gjøre noe annet enn å bli værende. 

Før jeg vet ordet av det, hører jeg Even blåse i fløyta. Han blåser hardere og lengre enn normalt. Jeg skjønner han signaliserer – kanskje til meg også – at toget forlater stasjonen.

Jeg låser opp døra og kikker forsiktig ut for å se om jeg ser Even. Han står like bortenfor i samtale med en eldre mann som tydeligvis har store problemer med å finne billetten sin. Jeg sukker irritert – vil ha Even hos meg nå. 

En ung gutt kommer gående fra andre enden av togsettet og idet blikkene våre møtes, smetter jeg ut av toalettet i frykt for å bli oppfattet som en creepy fyr som henger ut av toaletter på tog. 

Jeg blir stående litt tafatt foran døra uten å vite hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg. Gutten kikker rart på meg og ler idet han går forbi. Jeg skjønner først ikke hvorfor, men så beveger jeg litt på hoftene og kjenner hvor stiv jeg fortsatt er. 

Rødmen eksploderer i ansiktet og jeg dekker skrittet med hendene. Jeg kikker ned i gulvet og tenker på spy og sure sokker i håp om at teltet faller sammen, men det hjelper ikke. 

“Billettkontroll!”

Jeg skvetter til av den plutselig myndige stemmen. Kraften i stemmen og de knallblå øynene, sender ilinger gjennom hele kroppen. Evens blikk viker ikke og holder liv i bulen mellom beina.

Jeg dytter hånda ned i lomma, skjønner ikke hvorfor jeg gjør som Even sier, han trenger vel ikke sjekke billetten min? Jeg fomler etter mobilen og idet jeg får den fram detter gliden ut samtidig. 

Før jeg rekker å gjøre noe, bøyer Even seg for å plukke den opp. 

Jeg følger ham med øynene, ser hvordan blikket hans følger kroppen min, hvordan øynene vider seg ut og fester seg på hardheten mellom beina, hvordan kinnene blir røde samtidig som munnen åpner seg og et halvhøy stønn siver ut.

_Neste stopp Nyland. Avstigning på høyre side._

“Når jeg kommer tilbake vil jeg se billetten din.”

Even nikker bestemt og gir meg raskt gliden før han fisker det grønne flagget opp av veska og går mot utgangen. Jeg snur meg mot ham, studerer den stramme rumpa hans mens jeg kjenner det banker lett mellom beina. 

Fy faen, dette blir en lang togtur. 

Når toget begynner å rulle igjen, ser jeg Even i andre enden av vogna. Han sjekker billetten til en nyankommen passasjer og vinker meg til seg. Jeg tror ikke det er helt etter boka, men jeg bryr meg ikke og syv lange skritt senere står jeg ved siden av ham. 

Fyren som kom på har satt seg og vi står alene ved utgangen. 

“Billett, takk!” 

Den myndige stemmen er tilbake og det rykker til i pikken. Jeg drar frem telefonen på nytt – forsiktig denne gangen – og oppdager fort at jeg faktisk ikke har billett. 

“Jeg har glemt å kjøpe billett.”

Even borer øynene i meg. “Glemt å kjøpe billett?” 

Jeg ler kort, kjenner meg merkelig nok litt nervøs. “Eh… jah."

Even presser leppene sammen og ser strengt på meg – igjen. “Den unnskyldningen hører vi ofte. Å snike på toget er ikke akseptabelt. Jeg må nok dessverre bøtelegge deg.” 

“Bøtelegge meg?” 

“Bli med her!”

Even snur på hælen og går. Jeg følger etter ham gjennom den tomme vogna som en lydig og trofast hund. Fester blikket på rumpa hans og drømmer meg bort i trange åpninger, stønn og stive pikker. 

_Neste stopp Grorud. Avstigning på høyre side._

Even åpner døra til toalettet. Han nikker diskret, men bestemt mot meg og jeg smetter inn. Idet jeg snur meg ser jeg leppene hans lydløst bevege seg. 

_Ikke lås._

Jeg blunker til Even og lukker igjen døra uten å låse. Hjertet hamrer taktfast under genseren og jeg blir stående helt stille. Jeg legger hånda mi forsiktig over skrittet for å sjekke status.

Jeg er fortsatt ganske hard. 

Brått åpner døra seg og jeg drar hånda raskt til meg. Spenningen raser gjennom kroppen som en million små elektriske støt. Even smetter inn og før jeg får tenkt meg om har han meg presset opp mot døra og tunga langt inn i munnen min. 

“Fy faen, Issy,” mumler han. “Du er bare så sykt digg.”

“Sjæl ass!” Jeg puster ordene inn munnen hans og ler. “Jævlig hot når du spør om billetten min.”

"Ja?"

"Jah!" Jeg griper tak i hånda hans og fører den ned mot skrittet. “Kjenn her.”

“Issy…” Even stønner og gnir håndbaken mot bulen. 

_Neste stopp Haugenstua. Avstigning på høyre side._

Den irriterende mekaniske stemmen i taket dukker opp på nytt og annonserer at Haugenstua er neste stopp. Vi sukker synkront idet Even motvillig løsriver seg. 

Vi gjentar prosedyren. Even går ut først mens jeg venter noen øyeblikk. 

Gutten fra i sta står utenfor toalettet når jeg kommer ut for _andre_ gang. Han setter øynene i meg. Jeg blir med ett _veldig_ selvbevisst og strener forbi ham i høy fart, går fremover i togsettet og synker ned i et sete. 

Pulsen dundrer i ørene. Jeg lener hodet mot vinduet og lukker øynene i et forsøk på å roe meg. Det funker sånn skikkelig dårlig for Evens autoritære stemme sniker seg inn i bevisstheten, spilles av på repeat oppe i hodet.

Jeg visste ikke jeg tente på det, men jeg gjør visst det. 

Jeg reiser meg litt i sete, ser meg omkring og innser kjapt at vogna er tom i det ei dame reiser seg og går mot utgangen. Jeg vrenger av meg jakka og legger den i fanget, dytter hånda under den og presser fingrene forsiktig mot skrittet mens jeg tenker på Even og hva jeg har lyst å gjøre med ham. 

"Hva gjør du i denne vogna?"

Jeg skvetter og åpner øynene, ser Even sitter ved siden av meg. “Tenker på deg?”

“Hva tenker du på da?”

“På alt jeg har lyst å gjøre med deg,” hvisker jeg. 

Evens øyne blir store. “Og så sitter du her?”

"Jah… det ble litt rart å henge ved dassen.” Jeg ler forsiktig.” Og så var det en fyr som skulle pisse."

"Han ja." Even ler og jeg ser kinnene hans rødner. "Jeg sto utenfor og banket lett på døra. Trodde du var der inne. Det ble skikkelig kleint når han kom ut."

"Oi…"

Fliret som siver ut av meg glir raskt over et frustrert stønn. Togturen ble ikke akkurat sånn jeg hadde sett for meg og jeg får plutselig et behov for å unnskylde meg overfor Even. 

“Du har kanskje skjønt at det ikke var akkurat det her jeg hadde planlagt.”

“Eh… ja.” Even ler. “Elleve stopp gir ikke rom for så mye.”

“Sorry ass. Jeg visste ikke...”

“Drit i det!” Even avbryter meg. Han griper rundt hånda mi og klemmer forsiktig. “Dette er jo skikkelig…” Even lener seg mot meg. Leppene hans og den varme pusten treffer øret mitt i det han hvisker. “... hot.” Han pauser et øyeblikk og kysser meg like nedenfor øret. “Skikkelig hot.”

Jeg biter meg selv i leppa og svelger tungt – kveler samtidig et stønn. “Ja?” 

“Ja, fy faen. Jeg… får så lyst til å...” Even biter seg i leppa. “Fortsette etterpå.” 

_Neste stopp Høybråten. Avstigning på høyre side._

“Når etterpå?” Jeg ser på ham med store øyne. 

“Når vi kommer frem.”

“Hvor da?” Jeg ser spørrende på ham og slipper ut et lite flir. “På perrongen da eller?”

Even reiser seg brått og jeg ser opp på ham. Ser øynene vide seg ut og mørkne, ser kinnene rødne, ser hvordan han lar tunga sakte gli over overleppa mens han rygger bakover. 

Fuck!

Jeg dytter hånda ned i lomma for å forsikre meg om at jeg fortsatt har gliden, og jeg smiler for meg selv idet jeg finner den. 

Jeg finner også kjærligheten som jeg kjøpte på Oslo S i sta, men som jeg ikke spiste fordi jeg var altfor gira. Jeg stapper den i munnen, og lar tunga gli rundt og rundt den søte kula mens jeg klemmer gliden rundt i den firkantede pakka. Kanskje jeg skulle tatt med en til? Dette holder til å sprite opp en kjapp blowjob på dass, men hva med etterpå? 

Det dunker mellom beina, og jeg skyver meg fremover i setet så buksesmekken strammer over den stive pikken. 

Så jævlig digg.

Brått kjenner jeg en hånd på låret mitt. Jeg sperrer øynene opp og ser rett inn i Evens mørke øyne igjen. Han klemmer låret mitt forsiktig. 

"Sitter du her og dagdrømmer?" 

Jeg kjenner varmen i kinna, mellom beina og omtrent alle andre steder på kroppen også. Jeg reiser meg så vidt i setet for å sjekke om vi fortsatt er alene i vogna – og vi er det. Jeg griper tak i hånda til Even, fører den under jakka og legger den over bulen i buksa. 

Så lar jeg tunga sveipe over kjærligheten før jeg lukker leppene rundt den og sakte fører den den inn og ut av munnen. 

“Jeg bare tenker på bursdagsgaven du skal få etterpå.”

Even følger med på kjærligheten, og jeg lar leppene slippe den med et pop. 

“Fuck, Issy.” 

*

_Neste stopp Lillestrøm. Dette er togets endestasjon._

Toget seiler inn på stasjonen. Jeg reiser meg og går raskt mot utgangen, møter et eldre par ved døra og i andre enden ser jeg et par unge jenter. Fingrene trommer utålmodig mot låret. Alt og ingenting haster akkurat nå. 

Jeg vil ut, finne Even og fortsette der vi slapp, sånn omtrent nå med en gang, helst i sta. Men ingenting kan skje før perrongen er fri for folk. 

Toget stopper og døra åpner seg. Jeg ser meg til begge sider uten å se Even og jeg drar opp telefonen, later som jeg må sjekke noe i håp om at Even kommer, men ser ham ingen steder. 

Kanskje jeg kan gjøre litt nytte for meg mens jeg venter? Finne et sted hvor Even kan få bursdagsgaven sin? 

Jeg går av toget og kikker rundt meg etter noe å gjemme seg bak. Mange lange, tynne stolper, lave søppelkasser, harde benker og infotavler vendt feil vei er alt jeg ser, og det funker jævlig dårlig. 

Selv om jeg begynner å kjenne desperasjonen, er jeg sykt lite keen på å bli stempla som pervo i en notis i lokalavisa og havne i et register for usømmelig adferd.

Jeg hører skritt bak meg og kjenner pulsen øke. Idet jeg snur meg er Even ved siden av meg med sekken slengt over den ene skuldra. Pupillene hans har videt seg helt ut og kinnene er dypt røde. Munnen hans åpner seg så vidt og han griper tak i hånda mi.

“Kom!”

“Hvor skal vi?” 

“Jeg vet om et sted.” 

“Et sted?” 

Jeg ser spørrende på Even. Han bare drar i armen min, som en utålmodig hund i bånd som har fått los. Jeg følger ham velvillig ned trappa og opp en annen, for jeg vet han kjenner denne stasjonen ut og inn, og regner med han har en plan. 

Idet vi kommer opp på perrongen igjen, på et annet spor, ser jeg hva jeg tror Even så i sta. Et stykke framfor oss står en stor, grå kloss. Jeg aner ikke hva det er, men det er jo ett fett, bare den funker å gjemme seg bak – og det gjør den jo.

“Bak den?” Jeg nikker mot klossen.

“Jah.”

Jeg blir ivrig som en unge på vei inn i godtebutikken med hånda full av penger og setter opp farten. Jeg drar i armen til Even og ler, mest spent og oppspilt, men også litt nervøs. 

“Tenk at vi skal… fy faen… det bare...” 

“Ja, herregud… det er… shit...” 

Tungespissen til Even glir sakte over den fyldige underleppa. Jeg møter øynene hans – de er store og mørke under den grønne capsen. Even trenger ikke ord, for alt han vil lever inne i dem, og jeg blir helt gele i beina. 

Plutselig snur Even seg mot meg, griper tak i jakka mi og trykker meg inntil seg. Jeg snubler i mine egne bein – mister og gjenvinner balansen i løpet av tideler, og slipper ut et lite flir. Even tar tak i kinnene mine og munnen hans treffer min – hardt, han finner underleppa mi og suger og smaker. 

Jeg lirker fingrene inn under kragen på jakka og drar i nakkehåret til Even. Munnen hans åpner seg, og jeg dytter tunga mi inn og møter hans. 

Det eksploderer i noe bløtt, et hint av sødme og varme. Tungene våre roterer ukontrollert, men likevel velkjent, dypt og insisterende.

Vi stupler oss bortover perrongen, som to siamesiske tvillinger festet sammen ved munnen, helt til vi når den grå klossen. Det knirker i metall idet jeg dytter Even inntil veggen. Sekken hans glir lydløst av skuldra og lander i det tynne snølaget et sted utenfor synsfeltet mitt. 

Even sprer beina, inviterer meg inn og jeg presser høyrebeinet mellom hans. Bulen mellom beina mine vokser og jeg gnir skrittet mot låret hans, vil vise hvor tent jeg er, og jeg merker Even er like hard. Han stønner inn i munnen min og skyter hoftene frem, gnir seg mot meg tilbake. 

Brått kjenner jeg hånda til Even mellom oss. Den presser seg mot lengden min og jeg sender et halvhøyt stønn ut i den kalde lufta før trykket brått blir borte. 

Jeg skyter hoftene frem, støter mot hånda hans. Desperat etter mer. Mer tyngde, mer friksjon, mer ham. Han fomler og mumler et eller annet jeg ikke forstår, men jeg skjønner han ikke er helt fornøyd. 

"Går det bra?"

“Ååh! Arrgh. Jakka di.”

“Jakka mi?”

“I veien.”

Jeg slipper ut et lite flir samtidig som jeg slipper tak i Even og griper raskt tak i glidelåsen på boblejakka. Halvveis ned sier det brått stopp. Glidelåsen sitter faen meg fast i foret. Helvete heller! Jeg røsker hardt i låsen, men den rikker seg ikke. 

“Den sitter fast!” sier jeg frustrert. 

“Kanskje den trenger litt av gliden din?” Even dulter borti meg og ler. 

Jeg kikker så vidt opp og himler med øynene. “Dust.”

“La meg prøve da.” 

Jeg slipper alt og Even griper resolutt tak i jakka. Han river og drar utålmodig i både glidelås og jakke, og til slutt får han den på gli. 

Jeg kysser ham på munnen, ler og halvveis hvisker til ham. “Så mye enklere det er når vi er nakne.”

Even slipper ut et lite flir idet han griper tak i linninga på buksa mi og trekker meg hardt inntil seg. Jeg rekker ikke reagere før han har knept opp knappen i buksa og dratt ned glidelåsen. 

Den kalde februarlufta treffer magen min og det går et skjelv gjennom meg. Jeg trykker Even nærmere meg for å lukke lommen med kald luft mellom oss, og kysser ham oppover kjeven. De millimeterkorte skjeggstubbene kiler deilig mot leppene og sender elektriske støt ut i hele kroppen. 

Hendene til Even er overalt. På rompa mi, hoftene, lårene, oppover ryggen, i håret. Brått kjenner jeg hånda hans nedi buksa mi og det rykker til i pikken. 

Jeg biter Even i øreflippen og Evens stønn vibrerer inne i meg. 

“Herre...ahhh... gud, Issy.” Even stønner på nytt. “Så sykt hot. Du bare...”

“Hva?” hvisker jeg inn i øret hans. 

“Ingen bokser.” 

“Liker du det?”

“Jeg digger det.”

Even legger hånda rundt pikken min og det går et skjelv igjennom meg av den kalde hånda hans. 

"Aah. Fuck, fuck!" 

"Sorry, jeg rakk ikke varme gliden." Even hvisker ordene inn i øret mens han stryker opp og ned på lengden. 

"Hvordan klarte du..." 

"It’s magic baby.” 

Den hese stemmen til Even glir over i et dovent flir. Varme sprer seg, ned i beina og opp mot magen, idet han trykker tommelen mot penishodet og masserer tuppen. 

“E-e-ven.” 

“Issy."

Hånda til Even ligger rundt pikken min som ei trang hylse. Han beveger den opp og ned med kjappe bevegelser.

Jeg åpner jakka til Even litt mer, så jeg kommer skikkelig til. Borer ansikte inn i halsgropa hans, treffer halvveis skjortekragen og dytter den bort med nesa. Presser leppene mot den myke huden og suger, smaker og biter lett. Fniser litt av tanken på at han kanskje må dra på jobb med et synlig sugemerke i morgen. 

Pusten går tyngre og jeg kjenner blodet banke hardt. Om Even fortsetter å runke meg, så kommer jeg til å komme – kjapt. Og det er uaktuelt akkurat nå. 

Jeg dytter hånda ned mellom oss og griper tak i håndleddet til Even, holder det hardt mens jeg låser blikket hans med øynene. 

“V-vent...”

Even møter blikket mitt og ser uforstående på meg. “Huh?”

Jeg kysser ham ømt på munnen. “Din bursdag – du kommer først.”

“Åh baby.” Even smiler. “Alltid en gentleman.”

Even drar hånda opp av buksa mi. Fraværet av varmen og tyngden rundt pikken min sender et høyt klynk ut av meg. 

“Angrer du?” Even slipper ut et lite flir. 

I et lite sekund angrer jeg og ønsker at han var der igjen med hånda si og runket frukten ut av meg. Men så presser han hardheten sin mot meg og da er alt glemt. 

“Nei, baby. For jeg gleder meg til å suge all frukten ut av deg – og svelge den. Har ikke tenkt på annet i hele dag.”

“Herregud, baby.”

Jeg åpner jakka til Even og griper tak i slipset hans, tvinner det rundt fingrene og trekker ham resolutt mot meg så leppene våre krasjer i hverandre. 

“Kyss meg, baby – hardt!” 

Even åpner munnen og dytter tunga inn, støter hardt mot min og stønner. Tungene danser intenst med hverandre.

Jeg lirker opp knappen på buksa hans og drar samtidig ned glidelåsen, dytter både bukse og bokser nedover lårene, men ikke mer enn at lengden så vidt spretter frem og ballene er ute i det fri.

Jeg skyver uniformsjakka til side, hever den litt opp så jeg får fritt leide til før jeg griper tak i pikken til Even og presser han inn mot veggen mens jeg kysser ham. 

“Åh. Fytti helvete.” Even stønner inn i munnen min samtidig som han skyter hoftepartiet mot meg. 

“Hva… er det?” 

“K-k-kaldt!”

Jeg lar tunga gli ut av munnen hans og biter litt lett i underleppa hans. “Ja?” 

“Veggen er iskald. Rompeballene mine kommer til å få frostskader, baby.” 

Jeg lener meg litt tilbake og idet blikkene våre møtes, bryter vi ut i latter. Latteren bølger seg gjennom meg og når jeg ser øynene til Even forvandles til to halvmåner og smilerynkene popper opp som stjerner i natten, blir jeg som alltid helt mo i knærne. 

“Sorry, baby. Jeg skal fiske. Eh… fikse det.” 

Jeg tar et skritt ut fra veggen og Even følger velvillig etter. Så legger jeg hendene på rompeballene hans, sprer fingrene så jeg dekker størst mulig flate og masserer ham. Trykker fingrene inn i den glatte huden.

“Bedre?”

“Mmhm. Jah!”

Jeg stopper opp et lite øyeblikk og ser rundt meg etter folk, men jeg ser ingenting i mørket, hører bare bildur og en sirene i det fjerne – og Evens lave, gjentagende sukk. 

“Er du klar for bursdagsgaven din?” hvisker jeg inn i øret hans. Stemmen er hes og rasper i halsen. 

Evens hender forsvinner inn i håret mitt. Han trekker meg mot seg og griper tak i underleppa mi med tennene, biter og suger, og stønner inn i munnen min. 

“Du må skynde deg, for jeg har snart innovertiss,” ler Even. 

“Ingen grunn til bekymring, baby. Jeg bare blåser pikken din tilbake i perfekt størrelse.” 

Jeg hvisker ordene inn i øret hans mens tunga glir sakte over flippen, langs med kjeven over skjeggstubbene – som forsiktig kiler – og nedover halsen til den stopper i skjortekragen.

Skjerfet til Even ligger i en tull litt bortenfor oss. Jeg drar det til meg og legger det foran meg så det ikke blir så kaldt. Så kneler jeg framfor ham. Akkurat som om jeg skal tilbe en eller annen hellig Gud. Men alt jeg noen gang har tilbedt er kroppen til Even og det han har mellom beina. 

Kronjuvelene og pikken over i’en – lengden hans. 

Jeg stopper opp et øyeblikk, vipper hodet bakover og bare tar ham inn. Ser forventningen og kåtheten i øynene hans – de er mørke og pupillene har videt seg ut. Ser den åpne munnen og de røde, hovne leppene som smaker så sinnsykt godt. 

Blikket mitt glir raskt over uniformen hans – capsen, den stramme skjorta, slipset og cardiganen – og ned mot lengden som stikker opp av de trange, sorte penbuksene.

Fy faen så sexy han er! 

Det banker intenst og varmt mellom beina – til tross for den kalde lufta som danser rundt oss. 

Jeg dytter linninga på skjorta og cardiganen oppover magen, får Even til å holde litt i det. Pikken hans står i giv akt, luter litt mot høyre, og den blanke tuppen peker opp mot stjernehimmelen. Tanken på at han skal fylle munnen min gjør meg helt ør. 

Jeg hører et dunk og hjertet gjør et hopp. Jeg kikker nervøst rundt meg, men ser ingen og Even reagerer heller ikke. Kanskje jeg bare innbiller meg ting? 

Jeg retter blikket mot skrittet og Evens harde pikk igjen. Munnen min åpner seg og tunga glir forventningsfullt over leppene. Jeg lener meg mot ham og plasserer hendene på hoftene hans. Even stønner idet fingrene mine presser seg inn i den kalde huden – den har nuppet seg, og bitte små prikker ligger tett i tett på innsiden av lårene. 

Jeg dytter linninga på buksa litt ned med haka og kysser ham akkurat der hofte og lår møtes. Plasserer kyss tett i tett langs merket etter kanten på bokseren helt til jeg når hårene som går i sti ned fra navlen til roten på lengden hans. 

Evens fingre har funnet håret mitt. Han drar i krøllene, passe hardt – akkurat sånn han vet jeg elsker, og skyter hoftene utålmodig frem. 

Even er på og jeg digger det. 

Nesa og munnen min presser seg mot skrittet hans og jeg snuser inn lukten av ham – svette, et svakt hint av såpe og det som bare er Even. 

Jeg kysser roten av pikken og fortsetter helt til jeg når tuppen, lar tungespisse sveipe over precumet og kjenner den velkjente salte, bitre smaken på tunga. 

Jeg pakker leppene rundt spissen og slikker den mykt. Så åpner jeg munnen bredere og tar sakte inn mer og mer av pikken, helt til jeg føler at hele munnen er fylt. Hjertet banker raskt og blodet sendes i full fart ned til min egen pikk. 

“Issy. Ah. Issy.” 

Jeg elsker hvordan Even stønner navnet mitt, elsker hvor påvirket han blir av det jeg gjør og det sender skjelvinger gjennom hele meg. Jeg begynner å suge i lange drag – først litt langsomt, så øker jeg intensiteten. 

Langt borte hører jeg en svak buldrelyd og den øker i takt med bevegelsene og rytmen min, blir høyere og høyere, og overdøver stønnene til Even. Jeg sakker farten og beveger bare hodet så vidt. Even drar i håret mitt, akkurat som han prøver å få meg i bevegelse igjen.

“Issy. Please.”

I sidesynet ser jeg noe røre seg, komme nærmere, det er et skarpt lys der og jeg kjenner pulsen firedoble seg i løpet av et hundredels sekund. 

Det er et tog. Et fuckings tog!

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Lysene i front er som en flombelysing og om kort tid kommer vi til å bade i lys. Det rykker i meg og jeg åpner forskrekket munnen, gaper så høyt at pikken sklir ut. Even klynker misfornøyd – jeg hører det så vidt gjennom buldrelyden, men får ikke gjort noe med det. 

Jeg reiser meg lynraskt og presser meg inntil Even og den stive pikken hans, presser oss mot den kalde stålveggen i et forsøk på å gjøre oss så liten som mulig. Driter i om Even fryser rompeballene av seg. 

“Faen i helvete.”

“Issy?”

Even ser på meg med latter i øynene idet han krummer armene rundt meg. Og jeg skjønner ingenting. Hvordan kan han være så sykt avslappa? Vi er jo sekunder fra å havne i avisa. 

Jeg begraver ansiktet i halsgropa til Even, kniper igjen øynene og puster ukontrollert. Buldringa fra toget rister inne i meg som et jordskjelv og det slutter ikke – bare varer og varer som i en evig loop. 

“Bare et godstog, baby.”

“Bare et godstog?” piper det i meg.

“Jupp.” 

Even dytter oss litt ut fra veggen. Smyger samtidig hendene ned i buksa mi og legger de bredt over rompeballene mine. 

Jeg kjenner lepper hans i håret mitt. Han ler. Det malplasserte fliret forvirrer meg. Idet jeg skal til å si noe, fortelle ham at han overhodet ikke gir noen mening, fortsetter han å prate. 

“Jeg hører det på lyden. Det skrangler liksom mer. Helt ulikt et vanlig passasjertog. Og de kjører ikke i dette sporet, men på andre siden. Spor nummer fire.” 

Lyden av toget blir svakere og svakere og sammen med ordene til Even, roer pulsen seg. Jeg puster ut og synker behagelig mot ham. “Shit ass.” Jeg kikker opp og Even bare hever øyenbrynene lekent. Jeg himler med øynene og klyper ham på låret. 

“Nerd.”

Even presser seg mot meg, gnir lengden mot skrittet mitt og trykker fingrene mot rompeballene, masserer sånn deilig. Han legger leppene over mine og jeg kjenner den varme pusten hans kile meg i det han hvisker til meg. 

“Din nerd da.” 

“Jah. Bare min.” 

Munnvikene sklir opp mot ørene i et smil og jeg åpner munnen, inviterer ham inn. Han er der umiddelbart. Jeg tar tak i den bløte tunga hans og suger forsiktig på den før jeg trykker tunga mi mot hans. 

“Du må v-varme meg litt, baby.”

“Mm?” Jeg hever øyenbrynene og kysser ham på nytt.

“Jeg tror rompa mi er blitt blå.”

Jeg må bite meg i leppa for ikke å le. Jeg nikker påtatt alvorlig og griper tak i rompeballene hans, masserer dem samtidig som jeg fortsetter å kysse ham. 

Even sprer beina litt, som en invitasjon, og jeg presser høyrebeinet mellom hans. Han støter mot meg og jeg møter ham, gnir låret mot lengden hans som på mirakuløst vis har holdt seg hard.

Det er varmt selv om det er kaldt ute. Evens øyne gnister og bevegelsene hans – de rullende hoftene, hendene som borer seg inn i huden min – sender varme ut fra magen, opp til hjertet, ut i fingrene og ned mellom beina, og vekker til liv den døde boneren min.

Dette øyeblikket burde vare evig, men det haster også. 

For jeg orker ikke et tog til, selv ikke et passasjerløst godstog. Det kommer til å sende hjertet ut i et infarkt og da blir blir det ikke bare en liten notis i lokalavisa, men en helside – kanskje forside også?

_Blowjob på perrongen endte i hjerteinfarkt. Kritisk for mann 24._

Jeg synker ned foran ham igjen. Planter knærne i den harde betongen og kjenner den kalde snøen trekke inn i buksa.

Evens pikk er hard og klar – beveger seg litt på egenhånd og lokker munnen min til å smake på den. Jeg griper velvillig tak i pikken, legger hånden rundt skaftet og lukker leppene rundt hodet. Slikker med bred tunge før jeg tar ham inn. 

Jeg ser opp på Even og møter blikket hans. Øynene er mørke og kåte. 

Jeg starter å suge. Jeg erter ham litt ved å nesten slippe kuken før jeg tar hele ham igjen og flater tungen mot den. Jakka til Even detter ned i panna mi og jeg må skifte grep for dytte den unna meg. Åler meg samtidig litt nærmere ham.

Jeg griper tak i ballene hans og pakker hånda forsiktig rundt dem.

“Oh! Oh! K-kaldt baby.”

“Shit! Sorry!”

Jeg gnir håndflaten frenetisk mot låret for å skape litt varme før jeg på nytt griper tak i ballene hans, lukker fingrene rundt dem og begynner å massere dem mykt. 

“Åh! Jah! Baby!”

Jeg ser opp på Even, ser han kaster hodet bakover og stønner mykt, og det motiverer meg til å fortsette. 

Jeg flytter hånda, lar fingrene gli over den sensitive huden mellom ballene og anus, samtidig som jeg trykker lett. Even elsker når fingrene mine er der og stønner på nytt, hardere og lengre, og jeg kjenner min egen stive pikk pulsere. 

Jeg skifter fokus, tar Even dypt nok en gang og suger ham i lange drag. Even griper tak i håret mitt igjen, drar sånn deilig i det og det sender ilinger nedover ryggraden min. 

Vi har på en måte smeltet sammen. Jeg beveger hodet og suger, og Even støter sakte hoftene i samme rytme. 

Min egen pulserende pikk skriker etter oppmerksomhet. En munn, en hånd eller hva som helst… bare litt friksjon. Jeg prøver å bevege hoftene i et desperat forsøk på å tilfredsstille meg selv, men forsøket blir heller tafatt. 

Det er ikke nok. Jeg må ha mer – nå!

Jeg dytter hånda ned i buksa, legger den over min egen pikk og kjenner noen sekunders lettelse når jeg trykker håndflaten mot tuppen og masserer den. 

Even stønner høyt og jeg flytter fokuset tilbake på ham. Drar hånda ut av buksa og legger den rundt skaftet hans, vrir litt forsiktig mens jeg fortsetter å suge. 

“Ah! Baby. Så næ-æ-re nå,” mumler Even.

Knærne mine er blitt følelsesløse og blir sikkert blå, men jeg kan ikke stoppe nå. Ikke når han er så nære ved å komme. 

Jeg kikker opp mot Even, prøver å få øyekontakt med ham, men han er helt borte. Øynene er lukket, munnen vidåpen og han stønner dypt. Om og om igjen. 

Brått griper Even hardere tak i håret mitt. Hoftene stopper mitt i en bevegelse, holder seg rolig i noen sekunder før jeg kjenner små rykk mot munnen. Even stønner høyt, dypt, lenge og kommer – pumper støtvis sæd ut og tegner meg inne i munnen.

Det rykker til i pikken hans en siste gang før alt stilner. Jeg ser opp mot Even, ser brystkassa taktfast heve og senke seg under jakka. 

Even åpner øynene og jeg låser blikket hans med øynene. Smiler litt mens jeg sakte drar pikken ut av munnen, lar tungespissen sveipe over leppene og svelger. Den salte, bitre smaken kjennes på leppene, tunga og langt ned i halsen. 

“Kom her.” Evens stemme er hes. 

Jeg prøver å reise meg, men kneet svikter og jeg planter ansiktet mitt i skrittet til Even mens hendene mi presses mot betongen og den kalde snøen. Fytti helvete, så kaldt. 

Evens små, knapt lydhøre klynk glir over i en hes latter og jeg klarer ikke la være å le selv. Jeg rister hendene fri fra snø. Idet jeg prøver å reise meg på nytt, rekker Even meg hånda si og drar meg opp. 

Han plasserer hendene sine på kinnene mine og trekker meg inn et krevende og slurvete kyss, lar tungspissen gli over raden med tenner før han dytter tungen bredt mot min. 

Jeg presser oss mot veggen. Ignorerer det voldsomme klynket til Even idet rompa hans nok en gang treffer det kalde metallet, bare skyter hoftene desperat fremover og støter mot Even, presser min egen pikk mot låret hans og roterer hoftene i store, ukontrollerte bevegelser. 

Endelig litt mer friksjon. 

“Nei, baby. Vent. La meg gjøre det.”

Even smyger hånda si ned i lomma på buksa mi og finner gliden. Presser ut resten av innholdet i håndflata før han lirker hånda mellom kroppene våre, tar grep om pikken min og begynner å runke meg. 

Kroppen skriker av glede og jeg stønner inn i munnen hans.

“Keen på hånda mi, baby?” flirer Even. 

“Fuck, ja!” 

Even lener seg inn og kysser meg, små kyss oppover kjeven. Skjeggstubbene hans kiler meg og jeg vil bare ha mer. Jeg tilter hodet til siden, som en invitasjon, og Even skjønner umiddelbart hva jeg vil. 

Han plasserer små kyss på undersiden av øret, og hvert kyss sender elektriske støt gjennom hele kroppen. Ut til fingrene, ned i magen og mellom beina, og helt ned til tærne. 

“Kom, Issy.”

“Je… jeg… ah fuck, aah.”

“Jeg elsker når du kommer.” Even hvisker inn i øret mitt. “Når det bare spruter ut.” 

“Ahhh.” 

Brått stilner hånda hans og han slipper taket. Et høylytt klynk siver ut av meg. Stoppe nå? Jeg er jo så nære! Hva faen skjer? 

“E-even?” Jeg presser pikken mot ham, søker hånda hans samtidig som jeg prøver å fange blikket hans. 

Even setter øynene i meg og tar et godt tak i overarmene mine. Snur oss rundt i en brå bevegelse. Jeg smeller inn i veggen med et høylytt dunk. 

Jeg sperrer opp øynene og et dypt, langtrukket stønn flyr ut av den vidåpne munnen min. Hjertet hamrer ukontrollert under alle lag med klær og det banker intenst mellom beina. 

Før jeg får sagt noe, synker Even ned på kne. Buksa hans dekker så vidt knærne og utstyret danser i friluft mellom beina. 

Even ser på meg med kåte øyne og hever øyenbrynene lekent. I en rask bevegelse skyver han buksa mi nedover lårene. Pikken spretter frem og når den kjølige lufta treffer, sender det skjelvinger gjennom kroppen. Rumpa treffer den iskalde veggen og hoftene skytes fremover i ren refleks. 

“Å fytti helvete så kaldt.” 

Even ignorerer klaginga mi, bare dytter jakka mi til side og stirrer på den pulserende pikken min mens han væter leppene med tunga. “Du er så jævla deilig, Issy.”

“E-Even. K-kom igjen.”

Jeg vipper av ham capsen og griper tak i håret hans. Presser ham mot den stive kuken min i ren desperasjon. Even ler inn mot skrittet mitt og mumler noe jeg ikke skjønner. Han griper tak i pikken, legger hånda rundt roten og vrir litt. Tungespissen sveiper forsiktig over tuppen, lett ertende, før han kikker opp på meg. 

“Klar for avgang, baby?”

Jeg kikker på ham og nikker nesten på meg en whiplash. 

Even tar pikken min gradvis inn munnen sin, helt til den fyller hele ham. Så starter han å suge. Først sakte med lange drag over hele lengden. Så øker farten mer og mer. 

Instinktivt begynner hoftene mine å bevege på seg, de støter i samme takt som Even suger. Vi smelter sammen til ett og jager den samme utløsningen. 

“Jah! Jah! Jah! E-Even. Kom igjen. S-så nære.” 

Jeg kjenner det nederst i magen, varme stråler ut til lårene og til pikken. Musklene trekker seg sammen og jeg kaster hodet bakover. Jeg presser leppene sammen i forsøk på å tvinge stønnet tilbake der det kom fra, men det viser seg umulig og et høylytt stønn fyller perrongen. 

Hjertet speeder opp og jeg blir brått redd det skal komme noen å ferske oss. De journalistene er aldri langt unna. Men jeg kan ikke gjøre noe, for pikken er steinhard og kommer jeg ikke nå, kommer hodet til å eksplodere. 

Jeg prøver å si noe, men pusten har løpt i fra meg og ordene på tunga bare krøller seg. Alt som kommer ut er usammenhengende babbel og jeg tviler på at Even forstår noe som helst. 

Even sakker farten og kuken glir langsomt ut av munnen hans. Jeg åpner øynene og ser ned på ham, ser leppene hans rundt hodet. Han åpner munnen og kikker opp på meg. Øynene gnistrer og sender elektriske støt gjennom hele kroppen min. 

“Kom for meg, baby.”

Så tar ham hele meg igjen, nesten sluker meg, samtidig som han griper tak ballene mine og begynner å massere dem. 

Alt stilner, i et nanosekund eller to, før det rykker ubønnhørlig til. I lårene, hoftene, pikken. I hele meg. Jeg lukker øynene og kaster hodet bakover. Sender et gutturalt, langtrukket stønn ut i lufta idet jeg kommer. 

Tog, perronger, snø og iskalde vegger. 

Alt bare forsvinner i en tåke av hvitt når orgasmen bølger seg gjennom meg. Jeg skjelver, det føles som knærne skal svikte meg og grunnen under beina mine er på vei til å forsvinne.

Jeg griper tak i håret til Even og holder hardt. Even legger hendene sine på hoftene mine og jorder meg til bakken. 

Det rykker til i pikken en siste gang før den sakte glir ut av munnen til Even. Jeg åpner øynene, kikker ned på ham og drar ham opp til meg. Idet han reiser seg, ser jeg knærne på buksa er dekket av to mørke flekker der snøen har trukket inn i stoffet. 

“Herregud Issy… det der… så sykt hot… du bare… wow.” 

“Ja?” 

Vi blir stående tett inntil hverandre og se hverandre inn i øynene uten å si noe. Ord er i grunn overflødige – alt vi tenker ligger i smilene våre og blikkene vi gir hverandre.

Adrenalinet, spenningen og elektrisiteten siver sakte men sikkert ut av meg. Varmen også. Brått kjenner jeg hvor kald jeg er. Lårene kjennes ut som istapper og rompeballene ligner vel mer på to kramme snøballer enn noe annet. 

Små flak daler plutselig ned fra himmelen og treffer hodet, ansiktet, lårene. Ikke rart det er kaldt. Jeg bøyer meg ned for å kle på meg. Even gjør det samme og sekunder senere er utstyret godt pakket inn i buksa. 

Jeg trekker Even inntil meg. Smyger hendene inn under jakka og kranser armene rundt midjen hans, samtidig som jeg borer ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans og kysser ham lett på halsen. Even pakker jakka rundt meg og stryker meg oppover ryggen. Ingen sex uten litt kosing etterpå. Selv ikke her ute på perrongen. 

Det romler i magen til Even og det minner meg på kebaben jeg lovet ham. Når jeg kjenner etter, er jeg sulten selv. Jeg vipper hodet litt bakover og møter blikket til Even. 

“Sulten?”

“Mhm.” Even nikker så vidt. 

“Jeg også. La oss gå og spise bursdagsbab.”

“Jah!” Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et smil. “Hvor?”

“Minutt Burger i Storgata har oppe til ett.”

“Fett.”

Jeg plukker opp skjerfet og capsen til Even. Rister skjerfet fri for snø før jeg legger det rundt nakken hans og presser capsen forsiktig ned på hodet. Even plukker opp sekken og slenger den over skuldra. Han møter blikket mitt og jeg rister lett på hodet, kjenner fortsatt etterdønningene av orgasmen i kroppen. 

“Fy fader, jeg har aldri hatt en sånn avgang før.”

“Ikke jeg heller.” 

Vi ser på hverandre og ler. Det kiler sånn intenst i magen. Tenk at jeg ga Even en fuckings blowjob på perrongen. Lillestrøm Stasjon kommer aldri til å være den samme som før. Den vil alltid være forandret. 

Togstasjonen er merkelig stille. Jeg kikker rundt meg, men ser ingen. Verken på denne plattformen eller den på andre siden av sporene. Jeg kikker raskt på klokka, ser den er over tolv og tenker at det ikke er så rart likevel. 

Øynene til Even funkler i mørket som to stjerner. Kinnene hans er røde og leppene er hovne. Litt hår stikker ut av capsen ved ørene og kanten på skjorta ligger som en klump ved linninga på buksa. 

Han ser helt fantastisk ut. 

Jeg legger armene rundt nakken hans og presser mine egne lepper mot hans. Åpner munnen min litt og kjenner Evens bløte tunge forsiktig støte borti min. 

“Gratulerer med dagen da, baby.”

“Takk Issy.” Even dytter litt hår bort fra panna mi og stryker meg på kinnet med tommelen. “Og takk for verdens beste bursdagsgave.”

“Takk sjæl. Fint at jeg fikk være med og åpne den.”

Even skakker på hodet og ler. “Hva blir det neste?”

“Neste?” Jeg ser forundret på Even, skjønner ikke helt hva han mener. 

“Ja? Neste bursdag. Du er jo på vei til å lage en tradisjon.”

“Åh.” 

Jeg kjenner jeg blir varm i kinnene. Even er keen på mer. Jeg kan ikke si jeg er helt imot det selv. Er i grunn veldig for det når jeg tenker meg om. Så lenge politi og avis holder seg langt unna vel og merke. 

“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt jeg.” 

Jeg skyver jakka til litt til side og plasserer hånda på brystet hans, helt oppe ved slipsknuten. Tvinner slipset rundt hånda og drar litt forsiktig i det før jeg retter det ut igjen og lar fingrene gli sakte langs knapperaden på cardiganen helt til jeg treffer linninga på buksene hans. 

“Hvis du bytter rute som du snakket om, så kanskje nattoget til Bergen med egen sovekupé?” 

Evens kinn rødner og tunga hans glir over underleppa. Jeg tror han liker idéen. 

“Der er det i hvert fall lengre mellom stoppene.” Han blunker til meg. “Ses mellom Myrdal og Voss.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Denne utfordringen har vært så gøy å skrive. Håper det har vært like gøy å lese.
> 
> Takk Ane_Rikke for at du var så elskverdig og betaleste denne. Den ble mye bedre etter at du så på den. 🥰
> 
> Fikk denne ficen deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen noen ord. Dere vet jeg elsker tilbakemeldinger (både ris og ros) 💖


End file.
